3928 Teskalon incident
Summary The 3928 Teskalon incident was a brutal and unnecessary attack on a Renegade convoy in the Teskalon system, in which a total of 38 AIS and Asgardian ships attacked a Renegade convoy of three large carrier ships. Affiliation of involved forces AIS- 20 ships Asgardian Alliance- 18 ships Renegades- 3 ships The Asgardian and AIS forces claimed to be bounty hunters and also made allegations, which have not been confirmed, that the local government had placed a bounty of 5 million credits on each Renegade ship in the convoy. Research by several Andolian individuals traced 34 of the pilots' backgrounds to the UEO, with the other 4 pilots' backgrounds being traced to an Asgardian intelligence agency. The Renegade ships had not announced their presence in the system, which was normal policy for Renegades, and had stayed in the outer regions of the system, sending an interstellar comms signal to an Andolian fuel and parts supplier requesting them to come to the system so they could buy fuel and parts for repairing their ships. Later the local government tried to claim that the signal was actually an "all clear" message to a larger convoy of Renegade ships located in interstellar space, with some officials even claiming that this fleet was planning to invade the system. Both allegations were disproven by the pilot of the Andolian supplier ship, who later came to the rescue of the surviving Renegade ship. Incident This incident took place on 30 September 3928 Galactic Standard Time. The AIS and Asgardian forces consisted primarily of bomber ships, including some former military ships and many custom designs. They focused fire on the largest of the three Renegade ships, claiming it was a fleet carrier; they launched a total of 126 torpedoes against the Renegade flagship, which was in actuality a sort of colony ship, containing over 7,000 Renegades. The flagship, which had very few weapons and only one turret, was unable to shoot down the waves of incoming torpedoes and was instantly destroyed; the resulting explosions damaged a second Renegade ship, which took heavy damage; the explosions killed over 600 people on board the second Renegade ship, as well as all 7,000 on board the flagship. The third Renegade ship immediately sent out a distress call over in-system and interstellar comms. Meanwhile the AIS and Asgardian forces concentrated fire on the already damaged second Renegade ship; with over 1500 people still on board, the captain of the ship had also sent out a distress signal, but a few seconds later sent out a general surrender signal; all the Renegades on board began launching escape pods, since the ship was critically damaged. The AIS and Asgardian forces continued to fire on the ship, and also targeted and destroyed as many escape pods as they could. At this time, the captain of the third Renegade ship, seeing the fate his comrades had suffered despite trying to surrender, ordered the ship to retreat; they fled into interstellar space using their ISFTL drive, but ran out of fuel 3.7 AU away from the site of the attack. They continued to send out the general distress signal over both interstellar comms, but only using a narrow-beam array targeted in the direction of the Andolian ship that they had contacted earlier. The AIS and Asgardian forces at the site of the incident were stopped from continuing to destroy the escape pods from the second ship by the arrival of several squadrons of system defense force ships, who began to scoop the escape pods and sent a message over in-system comms, which was picked up by the third Renegade ship, congratulating the "bounty hunters" on a "job well-done" and requesting that they stand down. The surviving Renegades from the second ship were all taken prisoner; they were later separated and sent to various penal facilities throughout AIS-controlled space. Reactions The local government issued an official statement on 1 October 3928 Galactic Standard Time stating that "a convoy of Renegade ships serving as the vanguard for a larger invasion force was engaged and destroyed by a force of local bounty hunters". Despite the glaring inaccuracies in this statement, it was taken as fact by the local news agencies and most of the system's population, as well as the AIS and Asgardian central governments. The Andolian Protectorate conducted an extensive investigation into the incident and uncovered the true facts of the situation, largely through testimony taken from the Renegades on board the third ship as well as the pilot of the Andolian supply ship who the Renegades had contacted. Due to the revelations of the UEO backgrounds of many of the so-called "bounty hunters", the Protectorate authorized periodic raids into the system to target UEO forces here. Category:Historical articles